Zeal to Protect: A File from the Desk of General Oreius
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: The wrath of Dame Sepphora was made all the more fearsome by her zeal to protect the innocents.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The wrath of Dame Sepphora was made all the more fearsome by her zeal to protect the innocents.

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and contains the details of what happened when Kat (here referred to by her chivalric title of Dame Sepphora for the most part) was in Redhaven before she returned to Narnia in _Don't Judge a Book_, which was mentioned but not fully detailed. However, this story can be read without reading _Don't__ Judge a Book_ first (you'll probably want to read it after this one, though).

Additional story warning:This story is rated a high 'T' and is very dark, particularly in the first chapter.

**Zeal to Protect: A File from the Desk of General Oreius**

_**Part One**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_The details of the events occurring in the Seven Isles on the island of Brenn in its capital of Redhaven for the duration of the period from the thirty-third day of Snowbrice to the second day of Quickening in the fifth year of the Four as witnessed by Lieutenant Alaois…_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Lieutenant Alaois, she's leaving."

"Is Lieutenant Lonn with her?"

Miriel narrowed her eyes in response. "Dame Sepphora has no one else with her."

Dismissing the Lynx to gather the rest of the soldiers assigned to provide Dame Sepphora with her diplomatic escort, I hurried to catch up with her. Dame Sepphora spoke as soon as I closed in on her as she walked through the corridors of the governor's palace. "Lieutenant Alaois, are you still keeping track of how often I don't follow the protocol for ambassadors and representatives of the Four to the letter?"

"General's orders, Dame Sepphora." I could see the servants we passed were giving us wary glances, but they were not so wary as those in Terebinthia. "What task are we seeing to today? Governor Harbrace seemed anxious for you to inspect the sights of Redhaven in addition to the stores where the annual tribute of goods are being collected."

"I see it's your turn to attempt to remind me of the diplomatic schedule, so tomorrow it will be Lonn again. We will be inspecting the sights of Redhaven. The tributes are not my concern at the moment. I am more interested in seeing how Redhaven's orphanages hold up under scrutiny."

"Yes, Dame Sepphora."

According to the information offered by some of the servants and two guards, there were six of these orphanages within Redhaven. The concept of these orphanages, of gathering parentless young ones and simply placing them in a house rather than having someone step up and taking the young one or young ones into their own homes and raising them as no different than a child by blood, was foreign to me still. I watched Dame Sepphora as she interacted with the children (ten in the first orphanage and six in each of the next four). To them, she never said a harsh word and they flocked to her eagerly, paying no mind to the rest of our group. Even to the adults of the two rundown 'orphanages,' these appointed caregivers who had been unable to keep the houses in good repair due to their own age (both the grandnanny who was moved with her six charges to a new house and the almost as elderly buck and doe who were able to remain in their house), Dame Sepphora was not harsh. Instead, she listened to their tales of how they were doing their best, considering the circumstances, and praised them for remaining faithful in their tasks. She arranged a master carpenter, his journeyman, and two apprentices to repair the house where the elderly buck and doe cared for ten young ones. After purchasing a new house for the grandnanny and her six charges and arranging for a younger doe and buck to help in looking after the young ones and the upkeep of the house, Dame Sepphora's personal funds were expended. She gave orders for the Satyr Electrus to bring a generous portion of the emergency funds from the ship and continued to make donations for supplies to the other three orphanages as she made her way to each one.

Five days after first setting out to inspect the orphanages, only one remained. Dame Sepphora summoned Lieutenant Lonn and myself to the quarters she had been given as Narnia's ambassador an hour before dawn that morn. "Lonn, Alaois, I want you to inform the rest of the soldiers to be on their guard."

I exchanged a look with Lonn, but allowed the Faun Lieutenant to question Dame Sepphora as he had greater seniority than myself. "Was a threat received, Dame Sepphora? We had received no such news if there was one."

Dame Sepphora shook her head as she paced the room, looking far more agitated than I had seen her on this journey thus far. "No, not a threat. But, I have a bad feeling about this last orphanage. Those I questioned about it have been unable to tell me the sort of details I should expect to be common knowledge…and it is very close to the port. It may be nothing, I pray to Aslan that it _is_ nothing, but I want all of you to be on your guard."

"Aye, Dame Sepphora."

"And, Alaois?"

I stopped and turned back while Lieutenant Lonn continued on his way. "Dame Sepphora?"

"You and I are going to pay a pre-inspection visit to this one."

"When?"

"Now."

Her words surprised me since she had always waited until after breakfast was over before setting out to visit the other orphanages. "It is not yet dawn. Will not the caretakers and the young ones still be abed?"

"I know what time it is, Alaois. That's why we're going now. I am very displeased with the fact that this merchant Fyren, who purportedly owns the building and makes frequent inspections, has not made details such as exactly how many children are being housed there or their ages known. And too many people aren't looking me in the eye when they deny any knowledge of the specifics concerning Fyren's Haven for Orphaned and Abandoned Children." Pulling a large dark cloak around her shoulders, Dame Sepphora moved past me as she commanded, "Come, Alaois, we've a visit to pay ere the sun rises."

I had no choice but to follow her. As soon as we left the shelter of the palace, Dame Sepphora raised her hood, using its shadowed depths to shield her face. We stuck to the shadows mostly, using them to obscure our presence, until we finally reached the large house whose sign proclaimed it to be a haven for young ones. Though the streets were mostly deserted, candlelight bloomed in most of the windows of the house and we watched a number of men coming and going from the house. Dame Sepphora gave no indication of her thoughts, not even when we watched a group of Calormene enter the house.

"Come on, we need to see for ourselves what is happening in there since those going in and coming out don't much look like kind-hearted people seeking to open their homes to unfortunate foundlings." Dame Sepphora adjusted her hood, pulling it forward so it was impossible even for me to discern her features. "No matter what we see, we cannot react, not yet and do not refer to me by any of my names."

"Yes, Dame Sepphora."

"Good, now take my arm. We're travelers who mistook the place as an inn."

"We are?" It did not seem to be the wisest ploy.

Dame Sepphora merely held out her arm. "That's what you're going to tell anyone who asks what we're doing there. Now take my arm."

Taking her arm, we approached the house. I could hear laughter and chatter within, but it felt wrong. The laughter was cruel and sinister, the kind made by those who enjoyed inflicting pain and suffering. As we drew closer to the door, I could discern other sounds, wordless cries and frightened pleas. When we entered the house… I cannot find the words to fully describe the evil within that place. Everywhere men drank and laughed as they or their fellows tormented and despoiled children, none of whom were remotely close to being considered grown bucks and does. I could hear a child scream in fear and pain from somewhere on the floor above us. This was no haven. It was a place of torment where defenseless innocents had no respite from the evil desires of these foul men.

None had taken notice of our presence yet, but Dame Sepphora turned back to the door. With great reluctance, I left with her. The eyes of the children I had seen, so empty of hope and filled with pain and tears, haunted me, urged me to turn back and save them. Dame Sepphora grabbed my arm with her sword hand as if she sensed what I was about to do and squeezed. There was a lethal promise in her voice as she whispered, "Soon."

As soon as we returned to the governor's palace, Dame Sepphora did not return to her own quarters or the quarters assigned to the rest of our party. Instead, she pointed at one of the guards and demanded, "Where is Governor Harbrace?"

I could not see her face, but the lethality of her earlier tone had not fled and if her expression matched her tone, I could well understand why the guard paled under her inquiry. "The governor is not awake. He does not rise until two hours after the sun and he does not conduct business until after he has broken his morning fast."

Dame Sepphora took a single step closer to the guard and her tone softened, belying the threatening nature of her words, "You will go wake the governor this instant and inform him that the Narnian ambassador has urgent business to discuss with him or I will drag him out of bed myself. I don't think your governor or your superiors would very much like it if you caused me to do so, do you?"

He shook his head, hands tightening nervously around the haft of his spear, "N-no. I will…I will speak to his valet."

"You will accompany his valet to wake the governor and you will assign someone to take the Narnian lieutenants and myself to the governor's private study."

"Yes, my lady."

"And you only have twenty minutes in which to do so or I will become personally involved in rousting the governor from his bed, do you understand?"

The guard nodded nervously. "Tw-twenty minutes. Aye."

In a matter of moments, the guard was on his way to rouse the governor's valet and then the governor himself while another guard led Dame Sepphora and myself to the governor's private study as a messenger went to fetch Lieutenant Lonn. Dame Sepphora was silent the entire time we waited, not speaking even when Lieutenant Lonn joined us. I was the one to brief him. Ten minutes later, Dame Sepphora marched toward the door. Lieutenant Lonn was the one who spoke up, "Dame Sepphora? Where are you going?"

"It's been twenty minutes. I'm going to drag the governor in here so he can tell me what's been going on and so I can tell _him_ what will be happening from this point forward."

"But, you cannot do that, Dame Sepphora."

She finally looked at Lieutenant Lonn and myself as she stated quite simply. "On the contrary, I'm perfectly capable of doing so, Lonn, and I already warned that guard that I _would_ do so if necessary. Since it has just passed the twenty minute deadline I issued, I deem it necessary to do so."

I exchanged a look with Lieutenant Lonn, but we both knew that neither of us had enough authority to dissuade her. I was not certain if I even wanted to dissuade her, no matter the diplomatic implications. It was most fortuitous for us that the door opened just then as the rather-panicked-looking guard from earlier nearly tripped over himself ushering a half-wake Governor Harbrace into the room. With his thinning gray hair in utter disarray, his feet in slippers so worn that both large toes were poking out and his absurd yellow jacquard dressing gown not quite disguising the paunch around his middle, the governor looked ill prepared to face Dame Sepphora's wroth for all that he was taller than she was and very broad. He looked somewhat surprised at the presence of Lieutenant Lonn and myself, but then he swiftly returned his attention to Dame Sepphora. "What is the meaning of this, Lady? I do not conduct business until more civilized hours."

Dame Sepphora's eyes narrowed and her tone was cool as she responded, "You mean unlike the hours kept by Fyren? Sit down, Governor Harbrace, we've much to discuss."

The governor seemed shocked when he first heard the name 'Fyren' but then he bristled, attempting to cow Dame Sepphora with his size as he stepped forward. "We will discuss nothing, Lady, before the hours I have set aside for conducting business."

Dame Sepphora did not move back. Instead, she pointed at the large chair behind his desk and snapped, "Sit down, Harbrace!" Governor Harbrace took a step back in surprise at her tone, for until that moment Dame Sepphora had been friendly and even-tempered in their dealings with each other. As he took his seat, Dame Sepphora continued in a softer, but no less dangerous, voice. "And you will address me as 'Ambassador' because I am speaking to you in my capacity as ambassador and the official representative of the Four Thrones of Cair Paravel. What do you know of Fyren's dealings in that house he dares to claim is a haven for orphaned and and abandoned children? And, you should remember, Governor, that lying to me will be very unwise on your part."

The governor looked down at the worn surface of his desk, but not before we could see the slightest glimmer of shame in his eyes. Dame Sepphora stepped closer to the desk. "Tell me."

"I- Fyren is a merchant. He does have a legitimate shipping business, very successful. However, he also has many ties to those who are involved in shipping and trade of a more illicit nature, it draws even more sailors and others with more wealth to visit Redhaven, bringing with them more revenue, goods, and…and labor."

Crossing her arms, Dame Sepphora pinned him with a baleful glare. "You have allowed the slave trade to go unchecked, to flourish, and worse you have permitted this merchant of suffering to prey upon the weak, defenseless _children_ whom it is your responsibility to protect for _profit_? Why?"

Governor Harbrace shook his head as he spread his hands, rueful dismay in every gesture. "Because without the profit of the more illicit going ons, Redhaven and all the Seven Isles would have long ago faded. We were cut off from Narnia and her protection for a hundred years. Trade with the other islands was limited until our ancestors made the decision to preserve the people of the Seven Isles by entering into any and all trade with Calormen…even if it was not precisely legal."

He jumped when Dame Sepphora abruptly slammed her fist on his desk as she hissed, "So children who've no parents or were the only survivors of shipwrecks are not worth your protection, Harbrace? Because they are alone, they _deserve_ the treatment, no, the _abuse_ that they are suffering within Fyren's house of terror? Is that it? Or have _you_ been profiting personally from these illicit dealings?"

"No!" Governor Harbrace seemed truly taken aback by the accusation as he waved his arms in front of him as though to ward off Dame Sepphora's suggestion. "No! I never touched any of that blood money for myself. I merely-"

Dame Sepphora cut him off as she once again reverted to her lethally soft tone, "You merely allowed the trade producing that blood money to flourish unchecked. You merely allowed an unnumbered amount of children to suffer because their suffering allowed Redhaven to reap a profit. You turned a blind eye to the slave trade and exploitation of innocents that you _know_ is against the laws of Narnia that you are sworn to uphold because it didn't hurt you and yours. I wonder, Harbrace, if you would feel the same if someone had put your son, Dornford, in that situation. And if I should learn that you are in any way involved with Fyren's trade, I will ensure that the court of Narnia will come down on you so hard that none in the Seven Isles will dare to so much as breathe your name for fear of incurring the same fate." She leaned toward the governor who shrank back in his chair as much as he could. "You will surrender the names of those involved in these illicit activities, particularly any who are involved with Fyren and his house of horror. I will take my soldiers and conduct a raid tonight when that place is at its busiest. Fyren and as many of his associates and customers we can capture will then be held for trial. A speedy trial, Governor, so none might bribe their way out of their fitting sentence."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, so Kat is definitely not her typical fairly easy-going self in this story. The next chapter will also be more dark than not, so brace yourselves. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **

**ATTENTION!**

**Attention anyone who is a member of the Narnia Still Lives forum! The nominations for the Narnia Still Lives Fanfic Awards 2013 are underway. Please nominate those stories and authors who stood out with their writing in 2013 and should win one of the awards. Nominations close March 1st. And remember anyone can join the forum, only an introduction is required, and then make your nominations. **

**Full details can be found at the Narnia Still Lives Forum (the top forum when one clicks on The Chronicles of Narnia forums) under Honoring the Heroes: Nominating for the 2013 Fanfic Awards thread.**

**Lady Alambiel **

**Awards Coordinator**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The wrath of Dame Sepphora was made all the more fearsome by her zeal to protect the innocents.

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and contains the details of what happened when Kat (here referred to by her chivalric title of Dame Sepphora for the most part) was in Redhaven before she returned to Narnia in _Don't Judge a Book_, which was mentioned but not fully detailed. However, this story can be read without reading _Don't__ Judge a Book_ first (you'll probably want to read it after this one, though).

Additional story warning: This story is rated a high 'T' and is very dark, particularly in the first few chapters.

**Zeal to Protect: A File from the Desk of General Oreius**

_**Part Two**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Are you certain this is…legal?"

Dame Sepphora did not bother to turn her attention away from the task of sharpening the blades of her twin knives and the cold assuredness in her tone when she answered Lieutenant Lonn seemed almost as deadly, "It is."

Lieutenant Lonn looked to me for help. I wasn't as well-versed in the laws regarding Dame Sepphora's rights when she acted as ambassador but, according to the Faun Lieutenant (whose uncle is one of the counselors to the Four), the solution Dame Sepphora intended to enact was not the sort of response the Four and their council would expect. Still… Still, the hopeless eyes of those young ones haunted me and I supported Dame Sepphora's solution. However, I felt it my duty also to ensure that Dame Sepphora was not rushing into something unwise. "Dame Sepphora, should we not also alert Cair Paravel to the situation here and learn what it is the Four wish us to do?"

Dame Sepphora looked over her shoulder at us as she tested the edge of each knife. "There is no time, Alaois. You and Lonn do not seem to understand how these cowards will act should they learn we are preparing to move against them or even just investigate them. They will not stand and fight. They prefer the shadows wherein they might hide their crimes or at least feel they are not exposed. Tradition may dictate that we alert Cair Paravel but there isn't time. Those children don't have the luxury of waiting for us to hear back. These vile excuses for men will not simply flee and set up shop elsewhere. They will take some of the children with them, the most profitable ones, but the others…they will see the children left behind will die painfully so that they cannot be used to discover the identities of the clients or those sharing in Fyren's business. I will _not_ endanger those children by waiting around just so I might keep in line with tradition."

Lieutenant Lonn frowned. "But, Dame Sepphora, surely the fact that you took Alaois to be the second witness has alerted them. I do not see how a gathering of Sons of Adams could have overlooked the presence of any Narnian, much less a Satyr."

"They were too busy indulging in their vile debauchery to take notice of us and we did not stay long enough for anyone to notice him. Still, that is the other reason we need to move swiftly. However, since I have forbidden Governor Harbrace from moving against the locals he named until the same time as our raid that should keep us from encountering any unfortunate leaks of information."

Lieutenant Lonn nodded. "As you say, Dame Sepphora."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

We kept to our own company that day, waiting and preparing as best we could for the raid. Dame Sepphora closeted herself away in the quarters given her during the evening and did not emerge until midnight neared. As the city's bells rang out twelve times to mark the midnight hour, Dame Sepphora gathered the soldiers. Her manner was grim and more serious than many of us were accustomed to seeing as she addressed us, "As Lieutenants Lonn and Alaois have already told you, we are conducting a raid in an hour. Our priorities are simple and straightforward. We are to rescue the children being held in this mockery of an orphanage and we are to capture Fyren and as many of his associates and customers as possible. However, I want everyone to understand that your foremost priority is to rescue those children. If you must choose between saving a child and pursuing one of the guilty parties, save the child."

A low rumble of agreement and determination answered her words. Dame Sepphora scanned each of our faces. Hers was the gaze of a warrior filled with the zeal to protect those weaker, those in desperate need of protection, and she stirred the same zeal in each of us. "There is one more thing I want each of you to keep in mind." Her tone made it clear that she would brook no argument from any of us as she continued, "I want you to capture the vile merchants of suffering. Do not kill them if you can keep from it. I want them to taste the full weight that shall come down on them as justice is done. Understood? Good. All right, everyone go to your assigned positions and await the sounding of the bell that marks first hour."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

We waited in the shadows, watching the house that once again had its windows emblazoned with candles. I was one of the two soldiers Dame Sepphora chose to form her group of three and the rest of our soldiers had been strategically positioned so we could surround the house. I watched a group of Calormene leave just as another group of well-dressed men entered the house. The bells in the city rang out a single toll.

Closing in on the house, I could hear the same sounds of cruel laughter mingling with helpless cries. Six soldiers entered the house ahead of us. Laughter changed to cries of alarm. Then we entered.

The place was in chaos. Some of the men tried to fight, but many others were attempting to flee. Others still were depraved enough that ignored us and continued on with the abuse they were inflicting on their victims…at least until claw or blade made it clear that they were no longer to be tolerated. Children were screaming as they either cowered in corners or behind the furniture that had been overturned. Other little ones were not so fortunate and were trampled beneath the feet of the men attempting to flee capture.

I heard other soldiers shouting orders for the men to stop and surrender. Dame Sepphora and I cornered two men, one Calormene and the other was Terebinthian. Behind the men was a young girl who looked barely old enough to be away from her mother and a slightly older boy. The boy pulled the girl back, covering her with a blanket as she trembled and silent tears ran down her dirty cheeks, while his dark gaze darted away from us to the room obviously looking for an escape. The Calormene puffed up his chest and leered at Dame Sepphora. "O maiden of fire and steel, have you come to warm my bed too? Has Tash granted me such favor?"

Dame Sepphora stared at him with a cold fury. "Those who harm innocents receive only one thing from me."

The Calormene's leering grin widened as he sneered, "They are not innocent anymore. But I wonder, O Fiercest of Ladies, are you?"

The movement was swift enough that I nearly missed it as Dame Sepphora unsheathed one of her knives, flipped it around, and then slammed the hilt against the Calormene's head. He crumpled to the ground. The Terebinthian lunged forward only to stop when I placed my kopesh underneath his chin. His meaty hands were shaking as he reached for his moneybag. "How much do you want? I will pay you to release me."

I glared at him and pressed my kopesh closer to his throat. "You will be prosecuted."

The Teribinithian laughed. "You cannot be serious! I am Faron, friend to Tarkaan Afzal! You will pay for assaulting us!"

Dame Sepphora nodded to me. I stepped back. She hammered his jaw with three rapid blows, knocking him to the ground. As chaos continued to reign around us, Dame Sepphora turned back to the children. Her expression softened as she addressed them, "Can you tell me where Fyren is?"

The boy opened his mouth and horror filled me as I realized his tongue had been cut out. Then he pointed to the back of the foul place. Dame Sepphora nodded, "I will not let him get away." The boy led the little girl toward the door at a rapid pace, but Dame Sepphora arranged for some of our soldiers to hang back and intercept the children who fled, conducting them to safety.

She headed for the back, but I went up the stairs. It was even more chaotic upstairs. I could hear little ones screaming in pain and fear. Men were cursing and bribes were being offered (and ignored) while a number of indignant shouts alerted us to the presence of Tarkaans Fawzi, Rais, and Siavash. Miriel came up from behind me and tackled a richly dressed merchant. The child he'd been abusing scrambled away from me, raising thin and bruised arms to shield her face. I nodded to Miriel and the Lynx snarled at the merchant until he went down the stairs, cursing us all as he reached the Narnians waiting to take him into custody. Turning back to the child, I knelt, attempting to make myself seem less threatening, and held my hands out where she could see them. "Do not be afraid, little one. We've come to make you safe. No one else will hurt you. You have my word."

The child was very young but the haunted look in her eyes made her seem much older. Dame Sepphora had coached us all on what we should do when trying to help the little ones trapped here, so I did not move. I was a Satyr and looked nothing like the Sons of Adam, but as the child cowered back against the head of the filthy mattress staring at me with terror-filled eyes, I wondered if perhaps I seemed too foreign to be of comfort to her. My only option was to attempt to ease her fears by speaking to her as I would my own daughter and nieces. "Peace, little one, peace. No one else will hurt you. I promise, little one. You are safe. I will not allow anyone to harm you again. I promise you do not have to be afraid anymore. There is no need to fear the shadows anymore. I will keep you safe."

The child trembled and then she lunged at me, her too-thin arms wrapping around my neck, as she desperately whispered, "I want my Momma! I want my Momma! I wanna go home! I want my Momma!"

Cradling the little one carefully, attempting to keep from stirring any memories of her recent horrific experiences, I picked her up. "We will find out where she is, young one, I promise. What is your name?"

She sniffled and clung to me, her hands fisting in my fur, before a soft whisper answered, "Rosaleen."

"All right, Rosaleen, I shall take you out of this place."

As I carried her down to the main floor, Rosaleen pressed her face against the crook of my neck, whimpering quietly, as one of the men roared a curse then shouted as he was being forced out the door, "You cannot arrest me! I am the son of Lord Ardeth!"

Another commotion caught my attention and I stopped, ready to defend little Rosaleen. A man whose sneering expression warped his thin face into a snarl was holding another child hostage. A curved knife dug into the young one's flesh, causing blood to trickle down her slim throat. "Back, you demon maggots! Back or I'll slit the brat from ear to ear!" The soldiers who had been surrounding him stepped back when he dug the knife in harder.

Then Dame Sepphora snuck up behind him and twisted the knife away as she pressed her own blade into the soft flesh underneath his chin. "Release her, Fyren."

Even from where I stood, I could see the fear flicker across his face before he sneered even as he released the child who fled like a startled fawn. "Kill me then."

Dame Sepphora's tone was cold and full of menace as she answered, "That's what you'd like, isn't it? Oh no, Fyren, I'm going to make sure everyone knows just what kind of monster you are before you die." She shoved him to the waiting hands of a Faun and Satyr. "Make sure he can't get free then take him and the rest of the prisoners to the dungeons under the governor's palace."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **

**ATTENTION!**

**Attention anyone who is a member of the Narnia Still Lives forum! The nominations for the Narnia Still Lives Fanfic Awards 2013 are underway. Please nominate those stories and authors who stood out with their writing in 2013 and should win one of the awards. Nominations close March 1st. And remember anyone can join the forum, only an introduction is required, and then make your nominations. **

**Full details can be found at the Narnia Still Lives Forum (the top forum when one clicks on The Chronicles of Narnia forums) under Honoring the Heroes: Nominating for the 2013 Fanfic Awards thread.**

**Lady Alambiel **

**Awards Coordinator**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The wrath of Dame Sepphora was made all the more fearsome by her zeal to protect the innocents.

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and contains the details of what happened when Kat (here referred to by her chivalric title of Dame Sepphora for the most part) was in Redhaven before she returned to Narnia in _Don't Judge a Book_, which was mentioned but not fully detailed. However, this story can be read without reading _Don't__ Judge a Book_ first (you'll probably want to read it after this one, though).

Additional story warning: This story is rated a high 'T' and is very dark, particularly in the first few chapters.

**Zeal to Protect: A File from the Desk of General Oreius**

_**Part Three**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The day after the raid was filled with tending to the young ones who had been rescued from the house. Dame Sepphora preoccupied herself with aiding the healers (both our two healers and the three of the best healers in Redhaven) in tending to the children and cataloguing injuries. Lieutenant Lonn was charged with sending soldiers from our party to accompany the soldiers sent to take the lords and merchants of Redhaven who were known or at least suspected of being involved in Fyren's dark trade into custody. The official reason was to provide an additional show of strength, though Dame Sepphora had confided to Lieutenant Lonn and me that our soldiers were to ensure that no one bribed or blustered their way out of an arrest. I would have accompanied my fellow lieutenant, but that was not possible since little Rosaleen had refused to allow any of healers near her unless I was present. Dame Sepphora deemed it would be less traumatic for the child if I remained.

It was well, though, that the little one seemed unaware of my distress on her behalf as the healers treated her. I suspected it was because I was a Satyr since every time she glanced up at me when the healers asked her questions regarding the injuries she sustained she seemed to take comfort. She reminded me very much of my daughter and couldn't be much older than her, no more than six or seven years of age. Finally, as the older matronly healer who had introduced herself as Mama Moa finished tending to the child's injuries, she nodded to Jayr who had been documenting the injuries and Rosaleen's answers. "That is the last of it. Now, dearie, you just need a nice bath to put you to rights."

I stood and nodded to Jayr as he stored away his notes, quill, and inkwell in his satchel. The Kangaroo healer's nose twitched when Rosaleen threw herself at me, clinging to my hand with a desperate expression in her brown eyes. "No, don't go away! Don't go away!"

Jayr hopped closer as I knelt in front of the child. "I am not leaving, little one. But, you need a bath now and I won't be far."

Rosaleen flinched when Jayr placed his forepaw on her shoulder. The Kangaroo nosed her hair, tutting softly, as he spoke, "Do not be afraid, little joey. I am certain the Lieutenant will stay close at hand."

Seizing the idea, I nodded toward a stool that was a little ways off. "He's right, Rosaleen. I will just sit on that stool and wait for you to finish with your bath, all right? I promise I will just be on the other side of the privacy curtain the whole time."

Mama Moa nodded, "A right seaworthy idea, dearies. Now, let's be about this bath, dearie. You'll feel much better when you're scrubbed and brushed, dearie, believe you me."

Rosaleen hesitated a moment more then she reluctantly allowed Mama Moa to take her by the hand and lead her to stand next to the slightly steaming tub that had been prepared during the healers' exam. She looked most forlorn when the matron pulled the privacy curtain in place. Jayr tutted again and rocked back on his tail, "The little joey will not be able to tolerate it if you leave the room, Lieutenant. I need to see about the next joey, the silent one. Hopefully, I will find a way to determine how he prefers to communicate." With that, the Kangaroo hopped off and I turned my attention back to the task at hand.

Sitting on the stool, I listened as the matronly healer clucked her tongue and water splashed and poured. Dame Sepphora had already indicated that she hoped to return as many of the children we rescued to their proper homes as possible and I felt that whatever information the child could tell me about her life before she was forced into the nightmare we'd just rescued her from would be vital to finding her family. However, Dame Sepphora had also cautioned us all against simply asking question after question. Therefore, I chose to treat the situation as though I were playing one of the learning games with my daughter. "Rosaleen, did you know that I have a family?"

It took a moment but I heard her soft query just above the sound of splashing water, "You do?"

"Yes, I have a wife and a young daughter. Their names are Ione and Iris. Iris is around your age, I think."

"How old's she?"

"She is six."

"I'm five summers."

I already knew…I had already seen that a number of the children rescued had been barely old enough to be apart from their mothers, but I had not- I had not expected to hear that this child was younger than my own. I sat there in a forced silence as I struggled to keep the fresh wave of fury from revealing itself. I heard the child speak but the words were nonsense to me. Still they helped me to exercise tighter control over my emotions. "What was that, little one?"

"Do they look like you?"

I chuckled, "No, they are not Satyrs. They are Nymphs."

"Oh." She fell silent for a long moment then offered, "My Momma's Meila. Daddy sayed she was the purtiest pearl in the whole seas."

_Meila._ I could find out what happened to her family much easier with a name, but it would be even better if I could locate her father as well. "What is his name?"

"Cap'n Lear."

"Does he have his own ship?"

"Daddy got eaten by the seas and he couldn't come home anymo'e. Momma cried fo' days and days. What do they look like?"

"Who?"

"Nymphs."

I would have to work my way back to gathering more information about her mother. "Well, Nymphs look rather like you and Dame Sepphora physically, but their hair and skin can be very different colors. My Ione is a Naiad, a River Nymph, so she has blue skin and hair. Iris looks very much like her mother, so she also has blue skin and hair."

"Are they good swimmers?"

"Yes, and they love to swim. Do you like swimming?"

"Daddy sayed I swimmed just like a fish and I could swim all the way 'round Muil once I got bigger."

Rosaleen had obviously been in a safe, loving home on the island of Muil, so how did she come to be in Fyren's house of depravity on the island of Brenn? Before I could decide how to ask her, I saw Dame Sepphora emerge from one of the other curtained off areas. I do not think she saw me at first as she stopped, head bowed, and covered her face with her hands then her shoulders shook. She started when Rosaleen called out, "Mr. Goat?"

No, the child had never been around Satyrs before…or even Fauns. She poked her head out, wet hair plastered down, and gave me a relieved look before she shuffled out, wrapped in an overly large towel. "I thought you'd gone away."

Lifting her onto my lap, I glanced over her head at Dame Sepphora but the only sign of her was the door closing in her wake. "Ahem, Rosaleen, my name is not 'Mr. Goat.' My name is Alaois."

Her brown eyes widened and she searched my face anxiously, looking for anger I think, but then she relaxed. "I'm sorry, Ah- Ahli- I'm sorry."

"AH-leesh is how my name is pronounced, little one. And you are not in trouble, but be careful not to call any Satyrs or Fauns you meet 'Mr. Goat.'"

"Yes, sir. AH-leesh. Mr. Alaois? Can I go home now?"

I patted her back. "Soon, Rosaleen."

Dame Sepphora returned shortly carrying a basket full of clothes and such for the children. By the time, she reached Rosaleen there was no sign of any emotion in her face save a gentle kindness that beckoned those who saw it to trust her. She offered Rosaleen a simple blue frock with matching ribbons. As the child scrambled back behind the curtain to change, Dame Sepphora gave me a serious look. "Be careful when making promises to these little ones, Alaois. You may not be able to keep them."

I nodded, "I have done my best to avoid promising more than I can give."

Dame Sepphora said nothing more until Rosaleen returned, looking even more waifish now that a layer of dirt no longer disguised the bruises and scrapes on her face and neck and the dress hung loosely on her emaciated frame. I could not help but think my wife would have loved to sit the child down at our table and feed her until she no longer looked so fragile that a strong breeze might shatter her. Dame Sepphora crouched in front of her as she sidled up to me, once again clinging to my hand. "Rosaleen. I need you to answer some questions for me, honey. Do you think you can?"

Rosaleen's wide eyes darted to me and I nodded encouragingly, "You will be safe if you answer the questions, little one. I will make sure you stay safe."

Dame Sepphora added in a very gentle tone, "And you do not have to answer the questions if you don't want to, honey. All right? If you're scared or just don't feel like you can tell me, all you have to do is say 'stop' and we'll stop right there, all right?"

Rosaleen's gaze darted from me to Dame Sepphora as she licked her lips nervously. I thought she would refuse to answer any questions at all, but then she surprised me. The child showed courage beyond her years as she nodded very slowly, "All right. Can Mr. Alaois stay with me?"

"Of course, he can, Rosaleen." Dame Sepphora waited until the child scrambled back on to my lap before she asked, "Are you ready to hear my first question?"

Rosaleen glanced over her shoulder at me before she turned back to Dame Sepphora. "I think so."

"All right, can you tell me how long you were at Fyren's house?"

The child tensed immediately and her fingers twisted in my fur again as she ducked her head then whispered, "Seven moon cycles. Momma was going to make a cake for my birthday, but the bad men came and hurt Momma then they took me away. Momma wouldn't get up, she didn't get back up. They sayed I was purty and fresh and Fyren was happy. It hurt. It hurt always and always." The child took a shuddering breath then plaintively whispered, "I wanna go home. I want my Momma."

I patted her back in an attempt to comfort and calm her. "Don't worry, Rosaleen, don't worry, we are not going to let anyone hurt you like that again." I could not promise she would see her mother again. It sounded as though Meila had died when Fyren's men kidnapped her daughter, but I would find out for sure before I punctured the child's hope in such a way.

Dame Sepphora crooned comfortingly, "I know you do, sweetheart, I know you do. And, Alaois is right; we're not going to let any bad men hurt you like that ever again." She reached out and gently stroked Rosaleen's drying hair. "Do you want to hear another question or would you like to stop?"

Rosaleen sniffled, her fingers still twisting in my fur, as she asked with a painfully clear tremor in her voice, "Do you have lots more questions?"

"No, honey, I only have one more question, I promise. Do you want to hear it or would you like to stop now?"

"One more and that's all."

"Deal." Dame Sepphora held out her hand, allowing Rosaleen to clasp it then trace the scars marring the center of her hand. "I need your help, Rosaleen. I need to know if you would be willing to come with me and Alaois and two other children, Heron and Shiri, to see if you recognize a man from Fyren's house. You would be hidden, so he would never see you or even know you're all there watching for him. All you would need to do is tell Alaois if you recognize him or not. But, you do not have to do this, if you do not want to, sweetie. No one will be mad at you if you choose not to, all right?"

Rosaleen continued to examine Dame Sepphora's scarred hand, her little fingers pausing at the center of the scar as she asked, "How come you got a star in your hand?"

"Someone…a very bad man hurt me when I was young, but I survived just like you did."

Rosaleen shifted on my lap then let go of my fur and touched the silver ring encircling the base of Dame Sepphora's right thumb, "Did you sayed if you knew the very bad man?"

"Yes, I did. I was the only one who could tell people he was the very bad man who hurt me and others too."

"Heron and Shiri are the big kids. Heron's nice, he sayed he'd take us all back home once he finded a way past Fyren's bad men. Shiri's nice too. She sings purty lullabies when we have bad dreams. Are they gonna sayed if the man's a bad man?"

"They are. So you don't have to feel bad at all if you don't want to see if you know him."

Rosaleen traced the outline of Dame Sepphora's scar again. "Will Mr. Alaois stay the whole time?"

Dame Sepphora nodded even as I answered, "Of course, I will, little one. And, if you change your mind and want to leave, I will take you away from there at once."

Rosaleen nodded slowly. "I wanna help Heron and Shiri. I can sayed if the man's a bad man."

Dame Sepphora finally curled her fingers in, closing over Rosaleen's hand, and smiled gently. "You are a very brave little girl, Rosaleen. Thank you for helping."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! A breather chapter before we dive back into the darker and grittier chapters. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**

**ATTENTION!**

**Attention anyone who is a member of the Narnia Still Lives forum! The nominations for the Narnia Still Lives Fanfic Awards 2013 are underway. Please nominate those stories and authors who stood out with their writing in 2013 and should win one of the awards. Nominations close March 1st. And remember anyone can join the forum, only an introduction is required, and then make your nominations. **

**Full details can be found at the Narnia Still Lives Forum (the top forum when one clicks on The Chronicles of Narnia forums) under Honoring the Heroes: Nominating for the 2013 Fanfic Awards thread.**

**Lady Alambiel **

**Awards Coordinator**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The wrath of Dame Sepphora was made all the more fearsome by her zeal to protect the innocents.

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and contains the details of what happened when Kat (here referred to by her chivalric title of Dame Sepphora for the most part) was in Redhaven before she returned to Narnia in _Don't Judge a Book_, which was mentioned but not fully detailed. However, this story can be read without reading _Don't__ Judge a Book_ first (you'll probably want to read it after this one, though).

Additional story warning: This story is rated a high 'T' and is very dark, particularly in the first few chapters.

**Zeal to Protect: A File from the Desk of General Oreius**

_**Part Four**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Rosaleen stayed close by my side as we stood behind the veiled lattice shielding the minstrel's gallery from view. The three children were nervous, though Rosaleen as the youngest was most obvious, but they seemed to relax when Dame Sepphora entered the room below. She had already come up here while the children stood in the room below and demonstrated that no one below would be able to see through the dark muslin draped over the lattice and unless they made noise, none would know they were up here. It had gone far to soothe their anxieties and one of the Swallows was stationed on the other side of the lattice who would alert Dame Sepphora as to the children's reactions.

Governor Harbrace entered the room and bowed slightly to Dame Sepphora, "Lady Ambassador. You asked for another consultation?"

Dame Sepphora gave a curt nod. "I did. Tell me, Harbrace, how is it that you permitted Fyren and his house of horror to conduct that despicable business?"

Governor Harbrace looked from Dame Sepphora to Jayr and Lieutenant Lonn before he pressed one meaty hand against his broad chest. "I confess, Lady Ambassador, I have been remiss in my duties. I…I knew Fyren's business ventures were not all legal, but I swear by Aslan that I did not know the details of the going-ons in that orphanage. If I had, I would have done something to stop it."

The children exchanged looks then Rosaleen tugged on my hand and whispered, "Who's that?"

I looked from her to the older children, but they all had the same look of confusion. I whispered, "You do not recognize him?"

They all shook their heads. The Swallow fluttered his wings then glided down to bring Dame Sepphora the news. She nodded as the Bird whispered in her ear then turned back to the governor. "You may be innocent of actively participating in the crimes of Fyren and his ilk, Harbrace, but you still bear the guilt of turning a blind eye to these crimes instead of investigating and prosecuting those who are guilty of harming innocent children and exploiting them in the vilest manner. Do not forget it."

Governor Harbrace seemed truly grieved at Dame Sepphora's cold yet accurate analysis of his actions. Lowering his head, he nodded, "I know this is true. What is to happen now?"

Dame Sepphora looked away for a moment then continued in a very soft voice, "It is not my place as ambassador to mete out a punishment for you. That is the right of the Four alone. Since you are not guilty of anything more than being a negligent guardian, you will maintain your position for now. Therefore, now you will convene the trial for Fyren and his vile comrades to take place tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But, that is too-"

Dame Sepphora drew herself up to her full height and a lethal edge crept into her tone as she took a single step toward Governor Harbrace. "We were not able to capture all of Fyren's associates and customers. Many bribes were also offered by those who were captured. I'll not risk them escaping justice by giving them time to bribe guards or sending bribes to those who would sit in judgment over them. Convene the trial tomorrow or, at the very latest, the day after tomorrow. Any delays beyond the next two days will not be tolerated."

Governor Harbrace looked as though he might argue, but then he bowed. "Very well, we shall do as you say, Lady Ambassador."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Another breather chapter but next chapter will feature the trial. **

**ATTENTION!**

**Attention anyone who is a member of the Narnia Still Lives forum! The nominations for the Narnia Still Lives Fanfic Awards 2013 are underway. Please nominate those stories and authors who stood out with their writing in 2013 and should win one of the awards. Nominations close March 1st. And remember anyone can join the forum, only an introduction is required, and then make your nominations. **

**Full details can be found at the Narnia Still Lives Forum (the top forum when one clicks on The Chronicles of Narnia forums) under Honoring the Heroes: Nominating for the 2013 Fanfic Awards thread.**

**Lady Alambiel **

**Awards Coordinator**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The wrath of Dame Sepphora was made all the more fearsome by her zeal to protect the innocents.

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and contains the details of what happened when Kat (here referred to by her chivalric title of Dame Sepphora for the most part) was in Redhaven before she returned to Narnia in _Don't Judge a Book_, which was mentioned but not fully detailed. However, this story can be read without reading _Don't__ Judge a Book_ first (you'll probably want to read it after this one, though).

Additional story warning: This story is rated a high 'T' and is very dark, particularly in the first few chapters.

**Zeal to Protect: A File from the Desk of General Oreius**

_**Part Five**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The hall and the galleries running along three of the hall's four walls were packed with people. The governor and five judges, whom Dame Sepphora had personally vetted, were overseeing the trial but the focus was on the testimony of the Narnians, the healers, and four of the children. At Dame Sepphora's behest, the rest of the children were spared the ordeal of once again reliving their torment as the healers had taken copious notes during the examinations and treatment of the children. Dame Sepphora was also adamant that the hall be cleared of anyone save the officials presiding over the trial, the accused, and the handpicked guards when each of the four children testified.

I had chosen to remain in the hall after I finished testifying on the first day. The following three days of testimony were most challenging as the recitation of the crimes and injustices inflicted on the children, including little Rosaleen, went into enough detail that hardened soldiers looked ill and a number of the women in the audience fainted and had to be carried out. Finally, on the fifth day, only two witnesses were left to give their testimony: Fyren and Dame Sepphora. It was the foul merchant who was granted the right to speak first.

Under Governor Harbrace's orders, all of the accused were in shackles. Those iron bands were almost too large for Fyren's wrists as his thin frame bordered on emaciated. His silver tunic was of a finer velvet than the Governor's own tunic and it was cut to create an illusion of brawn, though I doubted many were foolish enough to believe it. He was a worthless scavenger who prized preying on the weak and defenseless. He had kept his place through terror and ill-gotten wealth, not strength. Before the trial I had seen his thin face distorted by a cruel sneer, but during the trial he had kept his face blank. Now, though, now he had assumed an expression of a beleaguered man, someone to be pitied and comforted. It was my opinion that any who tried to comfort such a snake would soon find his fangs bit deep and were full of poison.

His dark gaze seemed weary and mournful as he scanned the room from his position before the judges' bench. His voice was absent of the sneer, adding to the illusion that he was an unjustly accused innocent. "Governor Harbrace, Lord Judges, I thank you all for this opportunity to speak in my defense. I have sat in this tribunal for five days now, listening with abject horror at the recitation of these crimes." The iron chains clinked together as Fyren raised his spidery hands and pressed them against his chest. "Crimes _I_ have been accused of participating in, orchestrating even. I am but a merchant, a successful merchant to be sure, yet I had no knowledge of these atrocious and wretched actions taking place in the house I intended to be a shelter and haven for the unfortunate waifs who have nowhere else to go. Those I charged with keeping the waifs safe were clearly bought out by my enemies who wish to discredit my business and what better way to do so than to blame me for these contemptible activities. Children are unreliable witnesses, easily led, especially when they are very young. They were tortured, no doubt, and they would say anything to keep from experiencing that pain again. Why one of these children whose testimony was supposedly used had his tongue cut out and is illiterate. How could he have given testimony then?"

Fyren paused as the crowd's murmuring rose abruptly then faded as the governor bellowed for silence. His performance was almost flawless as he spoke in an aggrieved tone, "How can these testimonies be trusted? I have many jealous competitors, even those who are my enemies, and they have tainted these children's minds to believe I am some sort of violent Deimos sent by Circe to plague the people of Redhaven, of Brenn, of all the Seven Isles!" He thrust his arms out, chains rattling, and he shook his wrists. "These manacles are unjust! They are bands of betrayal dragging me to an undeserved doom! I went to the house, intending to check on the state of things, but before I could summon the night watch for the atrocities I discovered, the Narnians raided the house. Their overzealous leader condemned me to these chains and this tribunal without searching for the truth behind the words spoken by waifs whose testimony should have been suspect from the outset! I should not be here. I am no Deimos, no monster sent to prey on homeless brats whose testimonies have been coached to implicate me for things I have not done! Release me and focus your wrath on the ones who have done something deserving of it! Not I! I am no monster…I am only a man whose reputation has been maligned in the most vicious manner."

The crowd's murmuring reached a crescendo as Fyren was led to sit once more among the accused. It took Governor Harbrace threatening to remove the crowd before the chatter ceased again. Dame Sepphora stepped up to the small area before the judges' bench. Unlike Fyren, she dressed simply, as a knight of Narnia, but her presence was more commanding than any other present. The room stilled completely as Dame Sepphora faced the judges and Governor Harbrace, her voice was calm and carried easily through the hall. "How do you judge the truth? In the week since the raid was conducted on the house owned by Fyren under the pretense of serving as a safe haven, I and the rest of the Narnians have prevented fifty-six bribes from taking place. Bribes that would have allowed the accused to buy their freedom, and over half of these bribes came from Fyren. Four full days of testimony have implicated all of the accused, including Fyren, in the most abhominable of crimes."

Dame Sepphora's tone grew steadily impassioned as she continued. The crowd remained riveted, listening to every word that passed through her lips. "These children have been abused in the most unspeakable ways. You do not comprehend how much courage it took for the four children who testified before this court to stand here, across from many of the same people who abused them so callously. To face an abuser, to allow yourself to be known as the one who stood up and identified the abuser, is more difficult than your first time on a battlefield. At least then, even if your enemy escapes the battle unscathed, he won't come hunting for you. But, if the abuser goes free, you live the rest of your days looking over your shoulder, waiting for him to come after you as punishment for daring to reveal his vile crimes. Think of _your_ children, _your_ nieces, _your _nephews, _your _grandchildren, _any_ child you know and care about, think of them and ask yourselves how you would feel if _they_ had been among these children. Would you just dismiss their detailed reports, reports confirmed by the injuries documented by the healers, as lies?"

Clear, strident, and commanding, Dame Sepphora's voice captivated the crowd. "How many of you have turned a blind eye to the activities of Fyren and his cohorts because you did not wish to look close enough to see something that you _would_ stand up against? How many of you and your businesses have grown fat because of the customers brought to your shores in pursuit of the illicit and reprehensible services offered by Fyren and his haven of iniquity? You have heard Fyren readily toss the blame on to the others, claiming he is innocent, even after you have heard the testimonies of his actions when he was discovered in the house, what he had been in the process of doing. But, he has betrayed himself by his own words. There was no mention in any of the testimonies that the boy who was rendered mute is also illiterate. This fact was not discovered by any of the healers until this morn, rendering it impossible for Fyren to know this unless he had prior contact with the boy in question, which the boy did confirm."

A gasp rippled through the crowd and Fyren's façade of innocence and charm vanished as he leapt to his feet, screaming and cursing at Dame Sepphora. "Lies! The brat cannot communicate! I made sure of it!"

Dame Sepphora raised her voice, piercing the noise of Fyren's incriminating protestations. "The only lies that have been presented are those of the accused. Fyren and his cohorts have abused countless children, and, not content to prey on those who were delivered to the falsely proclaimed safe haven, they have taken to kidnapping children and killing their parents or guardians in order to cover up the crime. They are the worst kind of monsters! They are the monsters who hide in plain sight, who are able to lie, cheat, steal, bribe, and threaten their way into a pretense of lawfulness and respectability in order to better cater to their fell appetites. If you let them go, if you once again turn a blind eye to the true nature of Fyren and his ilk, you will be responsible for the new blood on their hands because you would be the ones who allowed them to continue terrorizing and preying on defenseless children. Do not hide your eyes from the truth any longer! You have this opportunity here and now to be the defenders of the orphans and the lost little ones who have no one else to look to for protection. Take it! By Aslan, I charge you to take it!"

No one moved as Dame Sepphora finished speaking, even Fyren was still (as he now had one of the Bruins pinning him to the floor) and silent. Dame Sepphora left the hall, the silence still reigning as the crowd and the judges alike absorbed her words, the charge that yet hung in her wake. I did not depart until Governor Harbrace bade the judges take their leave to confer. Everywhere, small knots of people whispered together, not yet clearing the hall, as they discussed Dame Sepphora's words. It seemed her speech had the strongest impact of all and I witnessed a number of guilt-stricken faces. The people of Redhaven had had their eyes opened indeed.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Next chapter will feature the sentencing and the razing of Fyren's fell business. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**

**ATTENTION!**

**Attention anyone who is a member of the Narnia Still Lives forum! The nominations for the Narnia Still Lives Fanfic Awards 2013 are underway. Please nominate those stories and authors who stood out with their writing in 2013 and should win one of the awards. Nominations close March 1st. And remember anyone can join the forum, only an introduction is required, and then make your nominations. **

**Full details can be found at the Narnia Still Lives Forum (the top forum when one clicks on The Chronicles of Narnia forums) under Honoring the Heroes: Nominating for the 2013 Fanfic Awards thread.**

**Lady Alambiel **

**Awards Coordinator**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The wrath of Dame Sepphora was made all the more fearsome by her zeal to protect the innocents.

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and contains the details of what happened when Kat (here referred to by her chivalric title of Dame Sepphora for the most part) was in Redhaven before she returned to Narnia in _Don't Judge a Book_, which was mentioned but not fully detailed. However, this story can be read without reading _Don't__ Judge a Book_ first (you'll probably want to read it after this one, though).

Additional story warning: This story is rated a high 'T' and is very dark, particularly in the first few chapters.

**Zeal to Protect: A File from the Desk of General Oreius**

_**Part Six**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The judges remained sequestered while they conferred for five more days. In the interim, the Birds Dame Sepphora sent out to find the children's families (if they had any) began to return. Every day she would summon Lieutenant Lonn and me to hear the Birds' reports. The news would vary from no homes to tales of murdered parents and kidnapped children to parents searching for their vanished young ones over a period of years. There was still no news from the Bird Dame Sepphora had sent to discover if Rosaleen's mother survived the attack.

The greatest surprise came on the fourth day of waiting. Jayr had found that the boy who had been rendered a mute could easily indicate through gestures and identify various pictures to communicate his answers. He could not tell us how old he was, but he indicated that he had been in that house of nightmares for a total of five years and the healer, Mama Moa, thought it likely that he was eight or nine years of age. The oldest children of the group remembered him being there when they were brought and one girl remembered that Fyren had been more excited about the boy's arrival than any other child's and he was crueler to him as well. I knew Dame Sepphora suspected something regarding the boy's background, but she did not reveal it until that day.

Dame Sepphora had come to the garden where the children were playing under the supervision of various soldiers, including myself, and the healers. She did not come completely in, instead staying in the archway so none of the children noticed her presence (if they had known she was there, they all would have flocked to her). "Bevan?"

Only one head turned to look at her. The boy with no name. Dame Sepphora smiled as she beckoned him and then stepped to one side, allowing a well-dressed couple to enter. Streaks of grey shot through the man's black hair and beard while his lady's tawny hair showed just the hint of white at her temples. The boy, Bevan, stared at them. The lady collapsed to her knees, her lavender skirts flaring and a tremulous smile playing on her lips, as she stretched out trembling hands. "Bevan? Bevan, do you remember us?"

The man did not speak but he too knelt beside his wife, clutching a small toy seal in one large hand. There was such hope and apprehension in his eyes as he observed the boy's thin appearance, brown eyes, and tawny hair. Even from where I stood, I could see the resemblance between the man and the boy (same nose for one thing) and combined with the tawny hair, it was more than clear that these were the boy's parents. The boy reached for the seal, running his fingers over the toy then holding it against his chest. I could not see his face, but the man nodded, sounding half-choked. "Aye, Bevan, that's yours. Do you remember us, lad?"

Bevan stretched out one hand, touching first the buck's thick, wiry beard then touching the doe's smooth tear-streaked cheek. She let out a soft sob as the buck nodded, "Aye, that's who we are. We're your mother and father, Bevan."

Bevan threw his arms around the doe's neck. She clutched him close, weeping and running a hand over his hair, while her husband rested a hand on Bevan's shoulder. I went to Dame Sepphora. She gave no chance for me to form my question before she whispered, "Bevan's parents, Burton and Alyss. Master Burton was one of Fyren's greatest rivals in the merchant guild as his legitimate businesses and the dowry that accompanied his marriage to Lady Alyss put him higher up in the hierarchy of the guild. Apparently, he had successfully blocked a number of trades that Fyren wanted to help fund that despicable place. A little over five years ago, Burton and his wife were invited to a function of some sort so their three-year-old son was left in the care of a nurse. It seems Fyren orchestrated the whole event so his men could kidnap the boy, killing the nurse as they did so, and bring him to his clutches. That is why Bevan suffered so much additional torture. It was revenge against his father."

The news filled me with a renewed sense of fury at that foul merchant, but it also explained why none of the other young ones had had their tongues cut out. We watched as Bevan motioned for his parents to stay where they were then he raced through the garden, still clutching the toy seal with one hand. His parents seemed more than a little bewildered but they did not move. Bevan hurried back to them, leading the same little girl he had been trying to protect when we raided the house. He handed the child the toy then gently prodded her toward his mother. He smiled as he placed a hand atop her wispy black curls. Dame Sepphora stepped forward as Bevan's parents turned questioning eyes to her. "This is another of the children we rescued from Fyren's clutches. Your son has been very protective of her and the older children have confirmed that he treats her like a sister."

The doe's eyes softened as she touched the child's cheek. "She is very young."

"Two. She was a true waif, left on the doorstep under the false impression she would be safe there, and she wasn't even able to toddle at the time."

"What is her name?"

The child's tiny voice startled them as she clung to Bevan's hand, watching them with wide dark eyes. "Dovey."

Dame Sepphora nodded, "Yes, she was given the name 'Dove.'"

Dove clung tighter to Bevan's hand. "No go. Brudder no go."

The doe pressed her hand to her heart then looked pleadingly at her husband. "Burton, we can't leave her. She doesn't have anyone other than Bevan and look how Bevan adores her."

The buck cleared his throat, glancing at Dame Sepphora. "We wouldn't be taking her from kin? You're certain of it?"

"She has no family. Only the one she sees as her brother."

"Then…" The buck ran his fingers through his wiry beard, causing it to bristle, as he considered. "Then, I suppose there is only one thing left to ask." He turned to the children, holding his hands out, and asked, "Dove, would you like to be our daughter?"

Bevan's grin grew wider as he grasped his father's hand. Dove hesitated, tilting her head quizzically, "Dovey brudder go?"

The doe smiled through fresh tears. "Yes, Dove, you and your brother, Bevan, can come home with us. We're Bevan's mother and father and we want to be your mother and father too."

Dove surprised them when she crowed in excitement, "Dovey haf Momma Daddy brudder!"

Dame Sepphora smiled. "I think she accepts. Lieutenant Alaois, please escort them to pick up the children's belongings."

I bowed my head slightly. "Aye, Dame Sepphora. This way, please."

As we left the garden, Dove ran in circles around Bevan, chattering excitedly as she waved the toy seal. Bevan smiled and occasionally clapped his hands. His mother was still swiping away tears with a handkerchief, completely ignoring the dust on her skirts. Then Dove ran forward, giggling, "Kitty!"

I confess to being surprised and in some disbelief as He lowered His head to the child's level. I had not expected to see Him, but I should not have been so surprised. After all, He is not a tame Lion. I immediately dropped to one knee and, after a stunned moment, the buck and doe did likewise. Dove giggled as she pet His mane, earning an amused chuckle, before He gave her a Lion's kiss. Then He spoke, "Bevan, son of Burton, come to Me."

I watched as sorrow entered those golden eyes when Bevan lifted trembling hands to touch His mane. And then His rich voice filled the air once more, "Child, suffer no more. Be silent no more." A hint of a roar entered that golden voice as He commanded, "Speak!"

A soft voice, one that I had not heard before, answered, "Aslan… Aslan!" The boy threw his skinny arms around Him as best he could. "Aslan! Aslan! Thank you!" Then he picked up the girl, spinning around with her, "Dovey! Dove, I can talk!"

"Brudder say Dovey!"

He laughed, a pure innocent laugh that seemed to banish the too-old look in his eyes, as he hugged her then settled her on his hip as he ran back to his parents. "Mother! Father!"

His parents' exclamations of joy and thankfulness echoed the children's laughter. In the midst of it all, Aslan vanished. I do not know where He went and I do not know why He chose to return Bevan's speech, restoring his tongue, but that is what happened.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The day after Aslan returned Bevan's speech and his family (including young Dove) left for their home in Muil, I was summoned to Dame Sepphora's quarters. A Pelican clacked his beak, ruffling his feathers while shuffling from one grey webbed foot to another. Dame Sepphora gestured to him, "All right, tell us, what you've discovered, Egbert."

Egbert turned his head sideways, and stretched his grey-white wings out, flapping them agitatedly. "Too right, too right, m'lady. No, no, nothing's right. It's all wrong! Wrong wrong wrong!"

"Egbert, the report."

Egbert nodded then titled his head back, revealing his orange pouch before he tilted his head the other way. Clacking his beak, he nearly stumbled over his webbed feet as he moved. Flapping his wings to regain his balance with a harsh growling squawk, Egbert clacked his beak again before he finally spoke once more. "All's wrong, m'lady, all's wrong. The chick's nest is gone. Buried the hen seven months ago, broken neck. Nest in shambles, chick believed dead and no one else to look for her."

I turned to Dame Sepphora but she held up her hand as she asked, "Did you get the name?"

"Meila was the hen. Her chick was Rosaleen."

"Thank you, Egbert. Go and take your rest." The Pelican ducked his head then tripped twice as he waddled out of the room. There was a definite sadness in Dame Sepphora's eyes when she looked at me. "Do you want me to tell her, Alaois?"

"With respect, Dame Sepphora, I think it will be best if I tell her." I waited only for her dismissal then I went to find Rosaleen.

She was in the garden again, splashing in the fountain and giggling. Still waifish in her appearance, she giggled and waved at me as she scrambled out of the fountain. "Mr. Alaois! Mr. Alaois! Is it my turn? Can I go home? Is Momma gonna get me now?"

Her light brown eyes were sparkling with hope as her honey brown hair framed her face, making her eyes look even bigger. It was difficult for me to find the words as I crouched in front of her. "Rosaleen, I am afraid I have bad news. Your mother cannot come get you. She isn't here anymore, young one…she is with your father in Aslan's Country."

It took a moment for her to realize what I was saying. Then the big smile faded and hope shattered as tears began flowing down her cheeks. "No! I wanna go home!" She lunged around me, screaming, "Momma! Momma! I want my Momma! I wanna go home! I want my Momma!"

I caught her up before she could leave the garden and held her as she kicked and screamed, begging for her mother. Perhaps it was not the method Dame Sepphora would have used, but I had used this same method with other little Nymphs who were similarly distraught and it had been successful in calming them. She froze when she realized I was holding her, but then, when I did not scold or threaten her (as I was certain she was accustomed to), she threw her arms around my neck, still sobbing. Petting her hair, I soothed her as best I could.

She was still crying when she leaned back, her eyes were red and her nose was runny as she gasped between sobs, "I want my Momma!"

"I know, young one, I know. And I am sorry I cannot bring her to you. She loved you very much."

Rosaleen sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve, before she let out a shuddering breath. Her plaintive whisper was painful to hear. "Where's home now, Mr. Alaois?"

I hugged her, contemplating my answer, but then one of the Birds swooped down. "The judges are ready to sentence the prisoners. Dame Sepphora says to come."

Setting Rosaleen down, I crouched in front of her once more. "I have to go make sure the bad men don't do anything else, Rosaleen, but I will come back as soon as I can." She gave a forlorn little nod as I left her in Jayr's care, but at least she felt comfortable enough with the Kangaroo healer now that I could leave. Her question did haunt me though as I made my way to the hall and it troubled me more that I did not have a good answer for her, at least not yet.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! I know this is not the chapter you were expecting, but these two sections needed to have their own chapter since they are important too. Aslan appears partially because WillowDryad threatened to hunt me down if I didn't have Aslan come heal Bevan and partially because I couldn't pass up an opportunity to feature Aslan, however briefly. :) Next chapter WILL feature the sentencing and the razing, I promise. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**

**ATTENTION!**

**Attention anyone who is a member of the Narnia Still Lives forum! The nominations for the Narnia Still Lives Fanfic Awards 2013 are underway. Please nominate those stories and authors who stood out with their writing in 2013 and should win one of the awards. Nominations close March 1st. And remember anyone can join the forum, only an introduction is required, and then make your nominations. **

**Full details can be found at the Narnia Still Lives Forum (the top forum when one clicks on The Chronicles of Narnia forums) under Honoring the Heroes: Nominating for the 2013 Fanfic Awards thread.**

**Lady Alambiel **

**Awards Coordinator**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The wrath of Dame Sepphora was made all the more fearsome by her zeal to protect the innocents.

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and contains the details of what happened when Kat (here referred to by her chivalric title of Dame Sepphora for the most part) was in Redhaven before she returned to Narnia in _Don't Judge a Book_, which was mentioned but not fully detailed. However, this story can be read without reading _Don't__ Judge a Book_ first (you'll probably want to read it after this one, though).

Additional story warning: This story is rated a high 'T' and is very dark, particularly in the first few chapters.

**Zeal to Protect: A File from the Desk of General Oreius**

_**Part Seven**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The hall was once again crowded as the judges entered. All eyes on the five men. The eldest judge remained standing as the other four sat then he bowed slightly to the governor. "We have reached our verdict, Governor Harbrace."

Governor Harbrace gave a curt nod. "Then let us hear it."

"It is our judgment that every one of the accused have been proven guilty of crimes too reprehensible and atrocious to be tolerated. They have violated numerous laws, not only plaguing innocents, but also participating in kidnapping and murder to continue their illegal activities. There is only one sentence that is to be handed down in the case of such crimes. If the representative of Cair Paravel, the ambassador of the Four Thrones, approves, we sentence every one of the accused to death."

Shouts of rage and promises of retribution came from the accused men, none louder than Fyren, filling the hall until order was finally restored. Governor Harbrace turned to Dame Sepphora. "Do you approve of the sentencing, Lady Ambassador?"

Dame Sepphora's voice was cool and steady as she solemnly replied, "As representative of Cair Paravel and the Four Thrones, I approve of the sentencing. Let it be carried out with swiftness to afford them what little mercy they may experience in this life."

Twenty-six men were executed that afternoon. Twenty-one by hanging and five, including Fyren, by beheading. Dame Sepphora, Lieutenant Lonn, and I stood as witness to the executions. Fyren, in particular, remained defiant until the very end, screaming out curses against Narnia, Dame Sepphora, and Aslan. None would miss him.

After the executions, Dame Sepphora bade us to accompany her to one of the watchtowers. Looking over the city, she pointed to the vile place Fyren had used to exploit so many innocents. "That _place_ can be seen from almost the entire city. Could you see it from the docks as well?"

Lieutenant Lonn nodded, "Yes, we could. Why?"

Dame Sepphora glared at the building. "We only caught twenty-six men during the raid. Of the three lords involved with the vile monsters, one of them escaped and we can only assume he was among the customers who escaped our raid. I want to make an example."

Something in her words was chilling and forbidding, a glance at Lieutenant Lonn confirmed that he was also slightly apprehensive of the various possibilities Dame Sepphora might be planning. Last time _had_ resulted in a raid, after all. "How?"

There was fierce determination in her gaze as she looked from the building to the two of us. "We will ensure that place will never be used to carry out such vile acts again and that all who come to these islands know Narnia and her territories alike will not tolerate these atrocities. We will raze the house of horrors to the ground."

Governor Harbrace did not protest when Dame Sepphora informed him of her plans. In fact, he accompanied us as we Narnians followed Dame Sepphora to that house full of unspeakable sorrow and pain. At dusk she sent the Lynx, Miriel, and other Talking Beasts to inspect the interior of the house, ensuring it was empty of any living souls. As the fullness of night settled over Redhaven, the report came back that only the furnishings remained within. Dame Sepphora nodded to the soldiers as she took the lit torch from me. Her command was the only signal we awaited. "Raze it!"

We monitored the blaze all through the night, ensuring that it would not spread to any of the surrounding homes and businesses. By the time the sun rose in the east, naught remained of Fyren's haven for vile atrocities and unspeakable cruelty save smoldering ruins. Dame Sepphora made one last provision. Per her instructions, a stone stele was raised before the razed area with the following inscription carved into its surface on all four sides:

_BE IT KNOWN_

_In commemoration of the innocents forever scarred by the atrocities, carried out in the building formerly occupying this site, and as a permanent reminder that such atrocities will not be tolerated in Narnia and her territories, it is prohibited for anyone of any degree whatsoever to build upon or make any improvements to this site from this date until the end of time. _

_By order of the Ambassador for the Four Thrones in accordance with the fulfillment of duties as authorized by the High King of Narnia._

_On this XIX day of the month of Lensigale in the year 1005, fifth year of the reign of Four._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Big thank you to WillowDryad for helping me figure out the wording for the inscription, it would have taken me much longer to figure this out and get this chapter posted without her help. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. Two chapters left.**

**ATTENTION!**

**Attention anyone who is a member of the Narnia Still Lives forum! The nominations for the Narnia Still Lives Fanfic Awards 2013 are underway. Please nominate those stories and authors who stood out with their writing in 2013 and should win one of the awards. Nominations close March 1st. And remember anyone can join the forum, only an introduction is required, and then make your nominations. **

**Full details can be found at the Narnia Still Lives Forum (the top forum when one clicks on The Chronicles of Narnia forums) under Honoring the Heroes: Nominating for the 2013 Fanfic Awards thread.**

**Lady Alambiel **

**Awards Coordinator**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The wrath of Dame Sepphora was made all the more fearsome by her zeal to protect the innocents.

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and contains the details of what happened when Kat (here referred to by her chivalric title of Dame Sepphora for the most part) was in Redhaven before she returned to Narnia in _Don't Judge a Book_, which was mentioned but not fully detailed. However, this story can be read without reading _Don't__ Judge a Book_ first (you'll probably want to read it after this one, though).

Additional story warning: This story is rated a high 'T' and is very dark, particularly in the first few chapters.

**Zeal to Protect: A File from the Desk of General Oreius**

_**Part Eight**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Two weeks passed as Dame Sepphora saw to reuniting as many children with their families as was possible and to finding a new more suitable home for the children who had nowhere else to go. Eventually, a nobleman came forward, offering his grandfather's family home for a very low sum. Dame Sepphora took Lieutenant Lonn with her to inspect the house, which was situated quite close to the Floating Gardens, but I could tell that she was highly pleased when she returned with a writ of sale in hand. I, however, was having far less success finding answers to satisfy and soothe young Rosaleen. The child was easily distraught and I spent most of those same two weeks in her company, hoping to offer some sense of normalcy.

It was to that end that Dame Sepphora summoned me. She had commandeered a larger desk shortly after the initial raid and was in the midst of looking over documents of some type when I arrived. As had become the norm, she offered an explanation before I asked. "Background checks on a couple who I'm to meet with in half an hour in regards to whether they will be the new caretakers for the children at the orphanage…we'll have to think of a better, friendlier name than that, won't we? In any case, that is part of the reason I asked you to come and see me, Alaois."

"It is?"

Her friendly smile faded into a far more serious expression as her gaze turned piercing. "Yes, we need to talk about Rosaleen. Sit down, Alaois, you'll want to be at least physically comfortable for this conversation." She waited for me to take a seat before continuing, "What do you think of Rosaleen?"

"She is a very sweet child, wounded no doubt and distraught over her mother's loss, but she is a sweet child. Anyone should count themselves fortunate to have her in their family."

"Ah, I see. There is one problem with your assessment, Alaois. Rosaleen probably won't be a good match for anyone I or the caretakers could arrange to adopt her."

I bristled as much as if my own daughter had been slandered. "Nonsense. Patience and understanding allows the necessary trust to be built with her. Once they provide that for her, she will prove a most charming blessing for any who know her and love her."

Dame Sepphora smiled, writing something down, before she set down the quill and, lacing her fingers together, rested her chin on her raised hands. "Alaois, you sound like you're discussing Iris. I do not believe that Rosaleen would do well with another family because I have seen how attached she has become to you, always plying you with questions about your family and wanting you nearby. You've been her guardian angel for about a month now and you are what is familiar and safe for her. I believe that her attachment to you will cause her to mourn you as deeply as she mourns her mother when we leave Redhaven."

The memory of Rosaleen's plaintive little whisper returned to the fore of my thoughts: _"Where's home now, Mr. Alaois?"_ Still, I did not want to rush into anything. "What is it you are saying, Dame Sepphora?"

"You know what I am saying, Alaois. The real question is what are you going to do about it?" One of the Swallows flitted in the open window, whispering to Dame Sepphora. She nodded then shuffled her papers. "You may go, Alaois, Lonn will sit in on the meeting today. I believe you have a number of things to consider this afternoon."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

It took only an hour for my mind to be made up. There was a sense of rightness about my decision. Finding Rosaleen was a simple task as she had taken to remaining in the quarters assigned to the still-homeless children. She was on her bed, fiddling with one of the ribbons Dame Sepphora had given her. Her bruises had faded, but now there was a sadness in her light brown eyes that never seemed to vanish. "Are you gonna go away, Mr. Alaois?"

Crouching in front of where she sat on the bed, I nodded. "I must leave soon, Rosaleen. Redhaven is not my home and there is another island nation we must visit before I may return home to Narnia. However, there is something I would like to ask you."

She straightened, sniffling still as she tried to blink back the large tears filling her eyes, and her voice sounded very small and quiet as she whispered, "What?"

"Do you think you would like to meet my family?" Rosaleen stared at me, not saying a word, so I continued, "I know my daughter, Iris, would like very much to have another sister and my wife will adore you as much as I do. You may stay in Redhaven with the other children if you wish, but would you like to make Narnia your home, Rosaleen? Would you like to have my home be your new home?"

Rosaleen tilted her head, honey brown strands falling across her thin face, and then she edged toward me. "Are you gonna be my new daddy, Mr. Alaois?"

"Yes. Yes, I would be your new daddy, if you want me to, Rosaleen. And you will have a momma and sister as well."

She threw her arms around my neck, twisting her hands in my fur. "Aslan gived me a new daddy!"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review!**

**ATTENTION!**

**Attention anyone who is a member of the Narnia Still Lives forum! The nominations for the Narnia Still Lives Fanfic Awards 2013 are underway. Please nominate those stories and authors who stood out with their writing in 2013 and should win one of the awards. Nominations close March 1st. And remember anyone can join the forum, only an introduction is required, and then make your nominations. **

**Full details can be found at the Narnia Still Lives Forum (the top forum when one clicks on The Chronicles of Narnia forums) under Honoring the Heroes: Nominating for the 2013 Fanfic Awards thread.**

**Lady Alambiel **

**Awards Coordinator**


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The wrath of Dame Sepphora was made all the more fearsome by her zeal to protect the innocents.

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and contains the details of what happened when Kat (here referred to by her chivalric title of Dame Sepphora for the most part) was in Redhaven before she returned to Narnia in _Don't Judge a Book_, which was mentioned but not fully detailed. However, this story can be read without reading _Don't__ Judge a Book_ first (you'll probably want to read it after this one, though).

Additional story warning: This story is rated a high 'T' and is very dark, particularly in the first few chapters.

**Zeal to Protect: A File from the Desk of General Oreius**

_**Epilogue**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_Dame Sepphora handpicked a couple to be the caretakers of the new haven for the orphans. Lieutenant Lonn was the one who witnessed those events. Two days after doing so and overseeing the move of the children from the temporary quarters in the governor's palace to their new home, Dame Sepphora agreed it was time to continue on with the remainder of our trip. On the second of Quickening, we set sail from Redhaven to Hettia with one person added to our number: the child, Rosaleen._

General Oreius closed the file. It had been a surprise to find Lieutenant Alaois had adopted a young Daughter of Eve during the course of the diplomatic trip, but his report on the events in Redhaven made it clear that Dame Sepphora had been in the right. The other reports also proved this same point, but he would only willingly share the reports by the lieutenants and the healers. Dame Sepphora's…

Unlocking the drawer where he kept his most sensitive documents, General Oreius pulled out a thick file. Alambiel's report was detailed, even more so since she had included healers' reports in addition to her random notes containing her personal thoughts and opinions, but it was also obvious in her writing that the events that unfolded in Redhaven had troubled her deeply. Given everything he knew about her past experience with abuse, though, thank Aslan, it had not been the same caliber as that suffered by the young ones in Fyren's keep, he was not surprised that she had reacted with such determination and zeal in her efforts to put a stop to such atrocities. Turning to the very last page of the file, he re-read the words she had written: _It was discovered that Fyren had held seventy-three children in his house of horror. Of those seventy-three children, sixteen were killed by the men abusing them at the time of the raid, seven died as a result of being trampled underfoot, and nine more died of complications resulting from the abuse they suffered. I was unable to save them. _

A large teardrop had marred the last two words. It was the only irrefutable sign in the report (other than her choice of words at times) that this self-appointed task to confront the evil she had discovered had wrought a great toll on her. He could recognize the hints in the other reports, of course, but she had not lost control over her emotions until the very end when she cited the thirty-two children she felt she had failed. Of the remaining forty-one, though, she had managed to reunite twelve of them with their families (including two little fillies who found new families) and she had done everything she could to ensure the rest of the children received proper care and protection from new guardians.

Returning the file to the drawer, he locked it away again. Some of the files on his desk were not meant to be shared. Moving to the window, the General paused as he watched a young filly with honey brown hair racing out of the gardens with a blue-skinned and -haired filly chasing her. Their light laughter carried easily to him as they played tig. Behind them, following at a more leisurely pace, was their dam and sire. Lieutenant Alaois called to them prompting the two to race back to him. He picked up his eldest, Iris, settling her into the crook of one arm, while young Rosaleen smiled brightly as she placed a hand on Ione's rounded stomach then shrieked in delight when the Lieutenant picked her up as well. The last three months had been very good to Alaois and his family, especially young Rosaleen, who, by all appearances, was overjoyed with the prospect of being an older sister in a month or so.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! I hope you've enjoyed this story, eventually there will be more _Files from the Desk of General Oreius_, but in the meantime keep an eye out for new _Reflected_ chapters. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **

**ATTENTION!**

**Attention anyone who is a member of the Narnia Still Lives forum! The nominations for the Narnia Still Lives Fanfic Awards 2013 are underway. Please nominate those stories and authors who stood out with their writing in 2013 and should win one of the awards. Nominations close March 1st. And remember anyone can join the forum, only an introduction is required, and then make your nominations. **

**Full details can be found at the Narnia Still Lives Forum (the top forum when one clicks on The Chronicles of Narnia forums) under Honoring the Heroes: Nominating for the 2013 Fanfic Awards thread.**

**Lady Alambiel **

**Awards Coordinator**


End file.
